Loving Naruto
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: A monster from the past is back and hunting for Naruto again but what he doesn't know is that Naruto isn't as helpless as before. Sasuke is there to protect him at all cost.


**I tried to not to make misspelling mistakes, but if you find some I apologize. I got the idea for this fanfiction from a booking named Loving Lucas. (Yes it's an actual yaoi book) Though I haven't read the book but I've heard the sample. It's the exact same thing (minus the names) as the book up to where it says "sitting out your door".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Loving Lucas.**

Loving Naruto

Chapter 1

"Naruto? Look, I know your there and I know you know why I'm calling. I got a call from the DA from Suna and he told me what's going on. He said Orochimaru is getting out because of some damn technicality and he wanted to let the local law enforcement know the deal." Pausing for a brief second, Sheriff Sasuke Uchiha mentally cursed. He knew that Naruto was sitting in his living room listening to the message as he left it but the stubborn dobe wouldn't pick up the phone. And as much as he loved the man, and there was no denying it that he did loved the man with his full heart, there were times when he desperately wanted to strangle the him and that was indeed one of those times.

_Damn it, Naruto. Let me be there. Let me help you and love you. _

"Okay here's the deal, no one knows what this Orochimaru bastard has in mind but I won't take any chances so I'll be dropping by your place a little after five. I'll grab some ramen from Ichikaru's and I know your likely already making nice little plans to not let me in and if you don't I'll just spend the night sitting outside your door."

There was a knock on Sasuke's office door. "Damn it, who is it?"

Sakura stuck in her head. "You have a call from your brother. He says it's important. That it's about something you told him to do." Without another word she shut the door.

Sasuke once more cursed. "Naruto, I have to go. I'll see you later." Pressing the button to answer the waiting call. "Itachi, what did you get?"

"He's out in probation and isn't suppose to get anywhere near us but I'll still kept our _friends _on the watch. He's not going to get anywhere near Naru-chan. We'll know everything that bastard does."

Sasuke usually didn't like having those _friends _since he was for the law but for Naruto he had to make exceptions. "That bastard better not go anywhere near Naruto. If he even thinks about it, I'll kill him."

"You wouldn't be the only one who would want to do that. Everyone cares about Naruto too much to let anything happen to him again. We failed the first time by letting the events happen, but not this time."

Sasuke bit his lip before saying the words he didn't usually tell his older brother. "… Itachi… thank you."

"Brat, this time it's not just for you. I'm doing this mostly for Naruto. I failed in sending that bastard to prison for life, but not going to fail in protecting that dobe of yours."

Itachi had been one of the lawyers that had been working on Naruto's case. Sasuke could still remember the conversation he had with his brother after learning about what happened. Let's just say the intern that made the mistake wasn't going to work in law after his experience with Itachi.

"Still… thanks." Seeing that it was almost four. He said a quick goodbye before hanging up. If he wanted to head to Naruto's around five, he had to finish the work he had left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto shuddered under the blanket that was wrapped around his body. Even though he really didn't want to be with anyone right now, he couldn't wait for Sasuke to get there. At least with the other man there he won't be jumping at ever sound he heard.

**I'm back! I'm working on multiple works on my different posting sites, so updating times may vary but I'll try to do them often from now on.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I know it's short but still let me know what you thought.**

**I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT WRITTEN FATE! I am adding the finishing touches on the next chapter and I'm going back again to edit the previous chapters. My Harry Potter hiatus lasted longer than I thought it would but still look forward to a few oneshots and new chaptered stories on HP.**


End file.
